Inconsistent
by Riya3
Summary: Sasuke gets taken back to Konoha, and meets his replacement. Sometimes fake smiles are better than none. Sasuke/Sai. A romance without the romance.


**Inconsistent – **_**Sometimes fake smiles are better than none. Sasuke/Sai. An unconventional romance.**_

Pairing: Sasuke/Sai

Challenger: Childe (this is a co-challenge)

Prompt: 'Romance without the romance'

Type: Novella

Genre: Drama/Romance, with a hint of humour and a larger hint of angst

Rating: M

Inspiration: 'Rules and Pretenses', by shabbyself.

**AN: **So this was born out of a realization that despite there actually being hints of SasuSai in canon (admittedly comedic and in Oiroke form, but what the hell), there aren't too many fanfics about this pairing. Therefore, I bring with me my humble contribution.

* * *

"Sasuke-san, I would advise you to stop struggling soon."

He writhed against the floor, feeling the burning sensation crawl up between his legs and over the back of his spine. One last shuddering gasp. _Fuck, his eyes burned. _Then he rested his face on the cold floor and looked over to the boy who stood in the doorway.

That smile looked like it had been practiced to perfection in front of a mirror, all crinkle of eye and shining hint of teeth. The Shinigami himself could smile a smile like that.

"You will not be able to leave. Danzo-sama is very good at seals_._"

-o-

_Three Hours Earlier_

Tsunade eyed the three standing before her, hands steepled over her desk. They wore equal looks of pride, though they were scuffed and partly bloodied and probably belonged more in the nearby clinic than they did in her office. But she'd known these stubborn idiots long enough to suppress her medic instincts and not have them carted off on stretchers immediately.

"Sorry we're late," Naruto chimed. "We had to drop him off at the hospital first." He absentmindedly fingered the purpling bruise that sprawled across one cheek.

"Yes," she said wryly. "I heard."

"He's in good hands," Yamato reported. "He's in one of the private clinics near the Intelligence Division's headquarters. They have high security, and he's heavily sedated."

Tsunade sighed. "So it's true. You've brought Uchiha Sasuke back. How, exactly? I'm perfectly comfortable in that saying that the mission report you will hand in will rest at the bottom of a dusty filing drawer somewhere, so don't skip any of the details."

Sakura, who would be drafting said report, winced. Nevertheless, she clasped her hands behind her back and began in a stiff monotone, "we arrived in Otogakure two nights ago and eighteen hours. Sai used his mice to pinpoint Sasuke-kun's location, and we followed him above-ground to the back of the hideout, which opened into one of the great Taki waterfalls."

"He was sitting there and meditating, or something," Naruto mumbled. "When'd he get so cool?" Yamato swatted at him.

She ignored them both and went on. "Unfortunately, Orochimaru was able to find us while we spoke to him. However, Sasuke-kun took an attack meant for this idiot," she thumped Naruto on the head beside her, "and stumbled off the edge of the falls. We went for him while Yamato-taichou held off Orochimaru in his weakened state." She paused. "Sorry, Yamato-taichou. Next time we'll make sure to come save you too."

The man sighed a long-suffering sigh. "No no, it's fine. I understand that you were very worried about your teammate-"

"That's all fine," Tsunade interrupted, "but this presents other problems. There are many who believe that Sasuke is responsible for some of the damage Orochimaru caused during the invasion, not to mention the hoards of shinobi who remember exactly what my former teammate used to do. They don't trust him. In fact, those who know of the Fushi Tensei may suspect that he's Orochimaru himself."

"We'll make them trust him!" Naruto suggested enthusiastically, banging one fist against the Hokage's desk. "We'll show them that he's harmless-"

"We're trying to decide _how_, Naruto," Yamato said sternly. "This is a legal matter as well. The shinobi are all under the jurisdiction of the Hokage, but they won't all run blindly with what she says. It'll take time and effort-"

"Bah, we'll have a trial for that," Tsunade waved in dismissal, ignoring his mournful look at being continuously interrupted. "That won't be the main problem, I can find enough loopholes for anything. Well, Shizune can find them for me." Her eyes hardened as she lowered her hand, "the problem, is how we're going to deal with him _after _we've proclaimed him innocent."

Silence fell like a stone between the four of them, cooling the room with uncertainty. They'd all felt the slow walk towards the brink, after all. Two more months and Uchiha Sasuke would have been declared missing-nin. As it was, he already possessed a Bingo Book entry in some countries, with a considerable bounty comparable to his Sannin mentors'.

Some, like Ino and Chouji, remembered him fondly as a member of their graduating class. They would never fight for him again, but they wouldn't – at least – incriminate him. Others like Shikamaru – who had a stern aversion to betrayal – had already sown the seeds of contempt. Kakashi had long added him to his growing list of ghosts, and their sensei was so resilient that there was barely any need to pull him back up to his feet. There were those who would support him only for Sakura's and maybe Naruto's sake, but …

There were only two people who truly wanted him back.

"Will he even willingly remain in Konoha?" Yamato wondered. "He didn't seem to want to-"

"Of course he will," Naruto maintained. "He did save me, after all. And now that he's back, we can explain that he can get all the power he wants right here."

Sakura bit her lip. "I'd like to think he will," she said eventually. "Shishou, Sasuke almost changed while he was with us. When Orochimaru came, he reversed all the progress he'd made, but I think we can help him again."

Tsunade gave them both a long, considering look. "And how will you do this?"

"We'll worry about that once he's free," she replied shakily.

After a while, the Godaime nodded. "Fine. I'll schedule the trial as quickly as possible. Meaning, after those pesky trade-agreement conferences that this position has cursed me with. For now, he'll remain sealed and under the care of the Intelligence Division. Danzo knows a seal that can temporarily do away with his chakra."

-o-

When he woke up an indeterminable number of hours later, the rest of the pain was gone. His eyes no longer burned, although there was still a faint thudding behind his lids. More importantly, there was a warm feeling pushing against his stomach that he recognized immediately.

"Oi! Get away, Naruto, stop poking him!"

"But … he's taller than me now, that's so not fair!"

"Of course he's taller, you idiot. He probably ate _healthy _stuff while you were pigging out on ramen."

Sasuke's eyes opened with a disturbing creak, and the sound was almost as bad as the voices thumping against his head like they were trying to re-carve his skull. Above him, the dobe and Sakura were enacting their typically astounding display of emotional brilliance, which was really bad enough.

The cold floor, through, was still present. It dug into his hipbone and made him wonder what kind of torture Orochimaru could deserve for not trying harder to retrieve him.

"Sasuke-kun, are you awake?" Sakura's blurry face slowly adjusted in his sight, blocking out the fading light fixtures above. Her ridiculous hair was still cut short and it hung around her face, thoroughly un-styled. Though he thanked his continued sight that at least she'd grown out of that gaudy make-up phrase he vaguely remembered from years ago.

"No," he spat.

Naruto pushed her out of the view in eagerness and gave him a mulish smile. "You're awake! This is great, Sasuke. Listen, after a few more days you'll have a trial and I'llhelpyoubecauseyou'refinallybackand-" Eventually it was just one big conglomeration of words spewing from his mouth.

After a few more seconds of nonsensical blabbering, Sakura's fist met soundly and thankfully with his cheek and sent him sprawling across the room. Their interaction seemed to have not changed. Which would possibly make them harder to deal with, though admittedly predictable.

Sasuke ignored them and sat up slowly, feeling a strange sucking sensation in his side. He immediately pulled off his shirt to survey the damage. They were still there. The marks, covering his chest and legs like the crude markings the great clans once used to brand their servants. He kept his eyes trained on them warily, holding his shirt tightly in one fist.

"Um… those are chakra seals," Sakura said, biting her lip. "Like the ones sensei once told us about, the ones they use in the blood prisons of Kusa. We'll remove those soon, Sasuke-kun. Just… keep them on for now, alright?" Maybe she was averting her eyes because of guilt, or maybe because he had his shirt off. He didn't care either way.

"Get them off," Sasuke growled under his breath. His former teammates both looked at him guiltily, unsure what to say. He could tell from the look in their eyes that there was something happening, something their current selves were too happy to properly acknowledge, the fools.

"We can't," Naruto told him. When the room fell into a heavy silence, he reached up and scratched his head to alleviate some of it with his typical levels of sheepishness. "I know you saved me and all, but there are still some idiots who think you're a danger to Konoha."

"Saved you?" Sasuke's brows furrowed. "I don't remember doing something that stupid."

Sakura blinked. "Yes, you did. Back at Orochimaru's hideout in Oto. You don't remember, Sasuke?" At his blank look and lack of response, she went on. "Well, you saved him. Right after Yamato-taichou told you the truth that Orochimaru just wanted you for your body." She paused to thump Naruto on the head when he let out a snicker.

He'd known that already. He wasn't blind.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and cast a fleeting glance around the interrogation room. Escaping would be easy with even a single lick of chakra, but the markings suppressed everything he had to an extent greater than anyone would be comfortable with.

The only choice he had was to wait until Orochimaru made an attempt to take him back, or until he was outside, and could find a way to use taijutsu while he figured out how to remove the seal himself. At that thought, he seethed inwardly at the realization that even using his Sharingan required chakra.

And he had _saved _the dobe? No, it had probably been the effects of genjutsu. Sasuke only vaguely remembered their invasion. Sakura, Naruto, and an unknown jonin had been there, along with a boy he'd never met before.

"Hn," he finally emitted. He slipped back into his shirt and sat up fully, ignoring the ghosts of aching muscles and the strained shivers skittering down his back. "How long?"

The two of them brightened momentarily at his concession.

"Your trial is in a week," Sakura informed him. "Danzo has taken charge of you, but it will be Tsunade-shishou who makes the final decision and I know she'll agree to release your charges, especially after you risked your life to save another Konoha-nin. You'll remain here until the seals have stabilized, which," she tapped her chin in thought, "will probably take until tomorrow. Then you'll be allowed outside, through the seals won't be released until after your trail."

Sasuke decided not to comment, and instead addressed the larger matter in the room. The room. "And where is 'here'?" Grey walls, two doors, – one of which presumably led to a bathroom - a small bed that – for some reason – he had not been moved onto, and a mere slit of a window on the opposite wall that barely managed to do its job in allowing the light in.

"Um, it's one of the interrogation rooms," Naruto informed him. He then frantically waved around his hands. "But you won't be interrogated! Tsunade baa-chan says that no one is allowed to do anything fishy with you until the trial, because you're not a missing-nin, after all. You were just carted _away_ by a missing-nin, and that's totally not your fault. And after that, there… might be a few people interested in learning about Orochimaru, but you'll just tell them, right? It's not like they need to dig it out of your head, of anything." It was followed by a wavering kind of laugh.

He gave a non-committal grunt and shuffled to his feet before seating himself on the bed, simply to have leverage. Naruto and Sakura both stayed with their positions by the floor and looked up at him curiously. But he didn't look at them, he looked out the window and observed that it was late evening, and that they'd dressed him blue, standard issue shinobi clothes.

Had they been worried that he would have poison soaked into his shirt? And where was the Blade of Kusanagi?

"Hey, Sasuke, this means you're back, right?" The dobe went on worriedly. "As in, we can declare you a part of our team again. Heck we'll even help you kill your brother, we're onto his organization anyway."

Sasuke didn't know what it meant. He didn't want help. But he held the words in and didn't return the look. "Hn." Practically the zenith of monosyllabic emotional expression, passed through down generations of the Uchiha clan. A truly useful device.

Sakura frowned. "Sasuke-kun-"

The door to the interrogation room chose that moment to swing open with barely a creak. A boy around their age peered in, the same one that had been there at the hideout during the attack. The one that he remembered seeing while still in a haze of pain, although his eyesight hadn't been clear enough to distinguish the scrolls and frankly ridiculous shirt he wore.

"Sai," Sakura greeted, standing up and making her way over to him. "Sorry, did we take too long?"

"Protocol permits only ten minutes, while he is here," the boy replied promptly. He still had one hand on the door, as if unsure whether to order them out or maintain his façade of leniency.

"But he was still unconscious for three of those minutes," Naruto whined. "Come on, Sai, ten more?"

Sakura sighed, and gripped his arm, pulling him out with her. "We can't. Tsunade-shishou already busted all her IOUs for the next ten years allowing the two of us to see him while he was still stabilizing. We'll see him tomorrow, Naruto."

Naruto slumped, but recovered from it quickly. Remarkable levels of inconsistency, he had. He raised a hand to wave as Sai stepped outside with them and made to close the door.

"Glad to see you back, teme! Ow!-"

Sakura, who was gripping his ear, looked back in with a smile. "Welcome back, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke slid down onto the bed and clenched his fingers into the musty sheets. A slight wrinkle busily made itself permanent in his forehead.

-o-

The boy – Sai – returned the next day, bearing another fake smile and a single knock on the door to announce his presence before silently slipping in. Sasuke had woken up and remained lying on the bed trying to analyze his options. Finding no immediate way out that would ensure his continued survival, he sat up to eye his visitor.

He was almost frighteningly pale but still well kept, all lanky legs and silky hair that fell slightly into his face. He had barely any scars, which crossed out the possibility of him being anything above a chunin, but there were faint smudges of ink on his fingers that had never quite washed away.

"Good morning, Sasuke-san," he greeted. "It's currently six o'clock. You can use the bathroom, if you like. Though it will take a while until the assistants of the Intelligence Division bring food. They're lazy, sometimes. Most times."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Listen, I don't know what I did, but I'm not staying here."

Sai blinked. "Of course not. You'll be allowed outside – within bounds – in a few hours. And then after your trial, you'll presumably be free."

"As a bound citizen of Konoha?" He spat. "No, I have other things to do."

"Other things?" He asked innocently, settling down on the bed across from him. "What other things, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Was this boy a foreigner? Or was there really a shinobi in Konoha still unaware of this essential fact? "I have to kill a certain person," he said slowly. "The one who murdered my clan."

The boy raised a finger to his lips, tapped three times. Then his eyes cleared. "Ah, I recall, Sasuke-san. I remember that Danzo-sama informed us of such an event."

"You had to have someone tell you? The hundreds of dead bodies being carried through the streets weren't enough of a clue for you, then? You were seven at the time. Which deserted corner of Konoha did you happen to live in?"

Sai crossed his legs over the bed, and his smile had intensified, as if he were trying to look even more cloyingly cheerful. "I was on an extended mission."

"At the age of seven?" He asked incredulously.

"I was on an extended mission," the boy repeated. He paused. "Ah, but I haven't introduced myself, Sasuke-kun. I already know of you, since Naruto and Sakura-san never actually stop speaking of you, in one way or another. But you wouldn't know anything of me unless I told you, right? Well, my name is Sai." Another smile slid onto his face with a sort of practiced ease. "I am an operative of anbu, and I report to Danzo-sama. I'm going to be watching you until your trial. It's very nice to meet you."

"So you're my replacement on the team, I suppose."

"If you say so, Sasuke-san."

"And my guard." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Anbu, that made sense. Anbu were taken it at any age, and any level of skill, and they were all under council member Shimura Danzo. Sasuke remembered that his father had spoken of dealing with that man once. An unpleasant person.

"If you say so, Sasuke-san," again. The smile didn't diminish a single fraction. "For the next week, as long as those seals are active, you have permission to remain in your apartment, since we have already confirmed its location, and you may walk within a one kilometer span of it. However, you will not be allowed into the training grounds nearby, or the park. A shinobi is dangerous even without chakra."

"I _know _that," he seethed. The boy continued to sit on the other side of the bed, bland smiled pulling at his face. Sasuke looked out the slip of window on the other side of the grey room.

Six days to figure out if there was a chance to removing the seal himself. Then, the possibility of escape once they freed him, as the dobe and Sakura believed so fervently.

Fine.

* * *

**AN: **Yes, the pre-story will be revealed. I won't leave you confused.

This is a new characterization of Sasuke I've never written before, kind of snarky along with his typical determination and general hints of apathy. Thoughts on it?

Feedback?


End file.
